


[Fanart] Wedding

by Zealblossom (Lovina)



Series: FFXV: Pocket Edition [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovina/pseuds/Zealblossom
Summary: Lunoct Week 2019 || Day 7W E D D I N G





	[Fanart] Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio is crying, and so am I.
> 
> -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º  
Fanart only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Models © Square Enix, other.


End file.
